Seeing cateyes
by echoxknox
Summary: Meet Elijah drifter ,nobody, possibly somebody. upon entering storybrooke she is a mystery that everyone is dying to figure out. For some reason Regina and gold cant seem to remember her, Emma seems to have a friend besides Mary Margret , henry meets someone who actually believes in the curse. the question is who is Elijah?


**ok this starts at no specific time in the searies just pre- breaking of the curse and know that all the chapters are named after songs so if you want create a playlist cause I did sort of... yeah **

-echoxknox

**_I'm coming home I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming"_**

- **_Diddy dirty money _**

Chapter 1: coming home

It was a strange feeling passing the little sign by the side of the road a slight shiver ran up her spine not that she minded she knew what she was doing she had done it before many a time actually. The little wooden sign said welcome to storybrooke in scrolly letters how perfect for a small town in the middle of no where or that's what she guessed . I mean who comes up with a name for a town like storybrooke unless its for a small town?

Shaking her head a little she sped up hearing her bike roar a bit making her smile she loved the freedom ridding gave her. She rolled her shoulders as best she could with her guitar case on her back she probably should buy a car but she couldn't give up the wind on her face or how her hair danced on the wind she created. Finally the trees thinned out and some buildings came into view letting up she felt the bike slow down she wanted to read the signs , see what this "storybrooke" had to offer even if it wasn't much. Spotting an old neon sign that read Granny's she pulled in kicking out the stand she turned off her bike sitting back she took off her helmet shaking out her hair.

Looking up at the dinner once more she saw the place had a kind of nineteen fifties feel. That worked she guessed she'd seen many a dinner like this one hopefully it had better hot chocolate though otherwise she would definitely stiff them on the tip . Swinging her leg over the bike she unhooked her small bag off the back of the bike carrying it in with her she didn't want to find it missing once she returned. A bell rang as she entered the dinner all the occupants turned their gazes to her she didn't care finding the closest booth she threw her bag into the seat taking off her guitar putting the instrument on top of it taking her set beside her belongings. she sighed it had been a long night and now that the sun was shining she wanted to hide away in bed but first she had to find a place to stay.

The sound of clicking heels caught her attention looking up she found a tall brunette headed her way she had what looked like a note pad and a blinding smile. Taking a deep breathe she sat up crossing her legs under the table she tilted her head waiting for the waitress to get to her.

"hi there what can I get you?"

"you have hot chocolate right?"

"yes "

"good than one hot chocolate with tons of whipped cream "

"is that all?"

"for now yes "

"coming right up"

The brunette scribbled down the order turning on her heel she walked off behind the counter seeing that it would take a minute she looked around the dinner . the other occupants consisted of a woman with a bobbed hair cut timidly drinking her soda while looking over papers marking them. Teacher. Looking the other way she found an dwarf scarfing down a burger his clothes were wrinkled his shirt was on back wards. Homeless or drunk. Looking back to the waitress she saw her sigh as she filled the steaming mug of hot chocolate pretty yes but that one sense that everyone felt once they reached a certain point in their life. Trapped. It was a game sometimes to see if she could guess the people around her stories sometimes they were sad other times complicated she was always on the money though and that's what made it interesting.

The brunette's clicking heels brought her out of her game offering the woman a smile she thanked her eyeing the hot chocolate. This caught the brunettes attention .

"what ?"

"hmm?"

"why are you staring at it like its gonna attack you?"

"well you never know but the truth is every hot chocolate I have tasted for the last hundred miles has tasted like dirt if I was lucky and I don't know if I want to risk my taste buds again"

The brunette looked shocked then a smile broke out on her red lips crossing her arms she nodded to the mug.

"that is going to be the best stuff you have ever tasted I can promise you that"

"really ?"

"yes and if it isn't you don't have to pay"

"well now this is getting to be quite exciting tell me gambler whats your name?"

"trying to be sneaky ?"

"no just want to know the name of the person I wont have to tip"

The brunette chuckled looking back to the kitchen seeing that she wasn't being watched she took the seat across from the stranger leaning on her elbows she smiled again eyeing her.

"ruby , ruby lucas"

"nice name"

"and yours?"

"oh now your being sneaky "

"I just want to know whose name to put on the bill"

Laughing the strange took a deep breath eyeing ruby seeming to think it wouldn't matter any way once it was all said and done she nodded.

"Elijah "

"Elijah?" ruby repeated skeptically

"yes I know it's a boys name but that's what I got saddled with I find it quite fitting actually but yes Elijah" said Elijah unzipping her leather jacket she stretched her tired arms till that satisfying pop came signing in relief .

"eh what ever works I guess" said ruby

"well ruby here's to the road may it never grow dull"

"quite the poet "

"I know" said Elijah smiling behind the mug taking a sip she loved the feeling of the hot liquid warming her insides. The only negative about riding a bike was the cold that laced itself into your bones after ridding for so long.

"well?" asked ruby the smile never leaving her face

"what?"

"was it not the best you ever tasted?"

"I'll admit it was pretty good"

Ruby gawked at her "only pretty good?"

"no it was great I guess I have a bill to pay" teased Elijah

Ruby smiled a winning smile "that's what I thought"

"yeah , yeah don't rub it in "

Ruby rolled her eyes leaning forward once more.

"so where have you been?"

"what'd you mean?" asked Elijah rasing her cup to take another sip

"where have you traveled you said the last hundred miles so whats beyond that?"

"um let me think uhhhh I was in Texas four months ago " Elijah tried to remember where she had been before that " I was in Ohio after that then a quick jaunt through New York a couple of days ago then I found myself here in the generically named storybrooke and I mean no offence when I say generic"

"none taken" ruby sighed turning to look out the window

"so what about you ?"

"huh?"

"where have you been those hundred miles?" Elijah knew the answer but she wanted to make some sort of conversation.

"I've been here in the as you say generically named stroybrooke, Maine "

"that's cool"

"what?" ruby seemed shocked at this.

"yeah at least you have a home base to come back to those on the road usually don't" Elijah explained finishing up her hot chocolate.

Taking a moment ruby digested her words before looking at the mug.

"guess I should go ring you up"

""naw"

"what ?"

"I'm not done I figure if I can get a warm meal and stunning conversation than I should stay a little longer" Elijah smiled at ruby who pulled out her pen and pad .

"what can I get you?"

"a burger and fries please"

"coming right up"

Ruby left to go put in her order Elijah turned back to the window she saw a blonde woman making her way to the dinner her red leather jacket made her stand out but it was the sheriffs badge on her hip that made Elijah notice her. One word could some up that woman . Lost. Some times it was annoying to have the game continue but in this case Elijah knew it would be beneficial in some way for this woman. The bells on the door rang as the sheriff entered taking a seat at the counter ruby, smiled but it fell once she caught the woman's expression. Elijah couldn't see her face so she was at a loss she watched the back of the woman as she threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated motion this gained the teachers attention. The woman stopped grading her papers listening to what was being said again she was at a loss she was too far away judging by all of their reactions it wasn't good.

Looking between the three she could tell by the concerned expression on the teacher and the angry look on ruby's that they were friends with the sheriff. The loud ding from the kitchen rang out ruby sighed taking the plate she said something to Emma before making her way over to Elijah's table.

"look im sorry Elijah but my friends-"

"is having troubles its fine , I don't intend on leaving any time soon so go do what you gotta do"

Ruby seemed relieved "thanks "

"no problem"

Ruby made her way back to the sheriff giving her, her undivided attention as the woman began again in some kind of rant about what ever her troubles were. The teacher got up from her seat shuffling her papers in to a neat stack before rather hesitantly going to the counter adding whatever input she had earning a nod from ruby while the sheriff just put her head in her hands. Turning away from the scene to the window once more she saw more people walking around it was a little past one in the after noon so that would make sense. Elijah returned to her meal eating the giant burger was similar to inhaling or that's what others described the sight as wiping her mouth on a napkin she turned her attention back to the sheriff .

Things didn't seem to be getting any better by the looks of it, the teacher was shaking her head a sad expression on her face ruby looked pissed rubbing her eyes she said something to the sheriff. Looking down at her plate she knew she should flag down ruby and pay the bill but the waitress might need help later and Elijah didn't run from a challenge. oh no she lived for problems she was a master of fixing them and when she was done that was the end of it. The sheriff stood Elijah took this moment to wave down ruby if she could get the sheriffs attention she might be able to fix things. Ruby nodded the sheriff looked over her shoulder eyeing Elijah her eyes trying to read her but the image she always projected couldn't be summed up in to any thing but a mysterious drifter.

"alright I'll just take those " ruby took the plate and mug her smile gone a scowl filled her features and that just wouldn't do.

"I believe I have a bill to pay" Elijah said playfully earning a small smile from the waitress.

"that you do I will be right back"

"I'll be waiting " teased Elijah earning a small laugh

Ruby shook her head as she made her way to the counter putting the dirty plates behind the counter the sheriff must have said something to gain ruby's attention nodding in her direction ruby looked to Elijah before answering the sheriff. Digging into her back pocket she pulled out her wallet pulling out a couple of bills setting them on the table she turned back to the window people watching was a favorite since she was little it stuck with her even now she waited till the sound of heels greeted her ears before turning back.

"heres the bill"

"here and keep the change "

"and what about my tip?"

"well I wouldn't recommend 24/7 dinners you put them to shame"

"I meant cash " ruby rolled her eyes at the drifters antics

"ohhh" Elijah mock face palmed "duh well since I got the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted and stunning conversation I guess I'll have to tip you " pulling out a pair of fives she handed them to ruby who gaped.

"um thanks"

"sure just know that I don't toss around money I ant loaded but in return for my generous offering of the leafy green thing called money I want to see you smile"

Ruby laughed catching the teacher and sheriffs attention they both looked from ruby to Elijah.

"alright "

Giving a beaming smile Elijah returned one of her own.

"now there's a smile do you know how rare those are on the rode? Keep that one and I can promise you your day will go swimmingly"

"you know for a drifter you have a wide vocabulary" said ruby her smile more relaxed

"well I'm sorry I don't speak like the average trucker I have tried but the accent doesn't work for me"

"oh you are too much Elijah "

"I try thanks for the food"

"Anytime"

"I'll see you around ruby"

"wait your staying?" ruby was again shocked . was it honestly that hard to believe?

"yeah I haven't slept in a bed for two months I intend to stay that long if not longer rest up and stuff maybe get a feel for the town you never know with me"

"ok I guess I will see you around" ruby smiled at those words .

Picking up her guitar case she pulled it on picking up her bag she made her way out side taking a deep breath she looked around. Where to start? Walking past her bike ,she could pick it up later , she continued down the side walk it wasn't long till she heard the door open and close from the dinner the sound of boots on concrete came from behind her.

"hey kid wait up"

Pausing she waited till the sheriff was beside her to start walking again their steps were almost in perfect synchronization.

"so you just came in to town?"

"yup ruby was very polite let me tell you after tasting that sad excuse for food these last few months it was nice to have something that a) wouldn't kill me and b) was more than edible"

"yeah granny's is the best place in town" said sheriff

"so sheriff what can I do you for?"

"how'd you know im the sheriff?"

"I'm one of the most observant people you will ever meet I saw the badge before you entered the dinner" Elijah said casually she was busy looking at the shops making a mental inventory of places she could afford and which ones to avoid on her budget.

"that makes sense so how'd you end up here in storybrooke?"

" I was just letting the road lead me after ridding for through the night you would want to find the nearest dinner too"

"I can understand where you're coming from is that a guitar?"

"yeah "

"how does it fit on your bike ?" asked the sheriff looking at the size of the instrument it was an old guitar she had picked up in California , LA to be exact it had been the only thing to stick with her through out her travels.

"the way you see it now is how I carry it at first the extra weight kinda threw me off but I got used to it after a while"

"what's your name?"

"Elijah yours?"

Offering her hand she watched the sheriff blink before taking it .

"Emma , Emma swan you got a last name Elijah?"

"of course I do almost everyone does mine happens to be Dawson" asked emma as they made their way passed all the shops Elijah noticed one a little further back random junk filled the store windows either a junk shop or an old toy store? Naww.

"Elijah Dawson?"

"yup now what's that shop over there?"

Emma looked where Elijah was pointing before pushing down the girls pointing hand.

"that's Mr. gold's pawn shop but its best to never go there"

"then how does he keep from going out of business?"

"he owns most the building since this is his land my apartment for example we my room mate and I pay him for rent day"

"sounds charming "

"yeah not exactly a ray of sunshine"

"judging by your description I'm getting greedy , calculating, and possibly an ogre but that's just me" chuckled elijah

Emma smiled shaking her head something was wacked about this kid.

"so how old are you?"

"don't you know its rude to ask a woman her age?"

"yes but you look far from it"

"hey I am more than just tall for my age, I'm nineteen thank you and I do have a real I.D in case you're wondering" she said mock glaring at the woman.

"hey I'm just doing my job I have dealt with my fair share of runaways"

"sounds like a very interesting life you lead swan"

"eh not so much now that I'm here but I did before I came here"

Elijah stopped walking gazing at the blonde with a look of concentration that sense of being lost was back again but also being stuck almost trapped like ruby .

"what is with you people and complaining about having a place to come back to? I mean your all ready to high tale it out of here but as Dorothy said "there is no place like home "so why leave it?"

"whoa , whoa, what now?"

"first ruby asks me all these questions about my travels but acts like she's chained to this place then you go and say you had a life before you came here but once you came here that evidently stopped so what gives?"

Emma stared at her as if she had three heads a moment of silence was enough for Elijah blowing some stray hairs out of her face she continued walking.

"look kid we all have things stopping us we all can't be care free and ride off when ever we feel like it" called Emma s running to catch up

Elijah spun around glaring at Emma.

"your implying that I run away and that is one of the things I do not as a rule do"

"well sorry but we just met not even ten minutes ago so cut me some slack"

"fine , fine come on I want to finish looking around some more before I go back for my bike"

"sure "

They walked in silence Emma gave her free reign letting her lead , she looked at the signs above the different shops and businesses it didn't take all that long as she suspected the town was practically miniscule but it had everything a town would need. The last place besides the park Emma mentioned was the large building that upon arrival at the front steps Emma's scowl only grew.

"so this is city hall right?"

"yeah" grumbled Emma

"if your that excited about seeing the place we can leave, I want to see about a room anyway"

" we could go back to grannies they have a bed and breakfast "

"how much is a room cause I'm on a limited budget "

"how limited?" asked Emma

"um like one step up from sleeping in my car if I had one" Elijah admitted sheepishly she wasn't going to lie she was careful about how she spent her funds only food and gas were important at the time now that she intended on staying for a month or two she needed to restock her funds.

"we don't have any other places to stay and with how short you are on money it seems like you need a job"

"I know but in towns this small it's always hard to get work cause outsiders aren't exactly liked "

"I think your underestimating storybrooke"

"ok I'll give it a while then if not I'll go back to searching" said Elijah before she could catch herself

"searching? What exactly are you searching for?" asked Emma

That one question made Elijah come to a stop. she didn't want to lie but at the same time she didn't feel like she was ready to tell a woman she met not two hours ago what she had been looking for after all these years. She was about to speak when Emma's phone went off grabbing it off her belt she looked at the caller and groaned.

"I can't get one moment of peace from that woman.. hello?"

Feeling as though she were intruding Elijah spotted a park bench near by nodding over to it Emma saw it and nodded. Leaving Emma to her call Elijah sat taking off her guitar she set it down with her bag leaning back she crossed her legs waiting not that she had much else to do getting bored she picked up her guitar unzipping the case she pulled out the well worn instrument. It had stickers all over the back from places she had been the strings were nice and tight , she always kept it tuned. strumming a few cords she simply let her fingers play letting her mind wander back to Emma's earlier question.

What was she searching for?

From what she remembered she was looking for a person, two actually but in finding the first she would find the second. The first one had invited her she knew that much from what she remembered, as to what they were inviting her to she didn't have a clue but growing up she was always a well mannered kid and that just grew as she got older. Sure she could be funny and as sarcastic as they come but when the situation called for it she was the perfect gentleman or woman whatever. All she knew was she had to find her host and as the guest everything else would fall in to place what that all meant she didn't know but she had to find them and soon.

Stopping her playing she blinked looking up she found Emma clapping , giving the sheriff a grin she put the guitar away.

"so you can play "

"what you think I carry it around as a weapon to smack muggers with ? of course I play "

"that was good stuff "

"yeah I used to play at those coffee houses and have been a troubadour off and on as I said not all places are willing to give an outsider work and I wasn't about to let myself starve "

"I think you got some talent there"

"so does every other kid with a guitar doesn't mean you can live off of it"

"true so back to granny's?"

"I don't know , ruby was nice and yeah I made her laugh but at the time she needed a boost now I don't think she'll take some jokes for a room"

Emma nodded they walked in silence once more checking her watch she saw it was nearly five . Everyone was going home now places were closing up for the day while others just turned up the lights looking back at Emma she felt bad she should be getting off work and back to her apartment not following Elijah around.

"look Emma why don't you go home I'll just find some other option"

"no way am I leaving you to be homeless"

"yes you can I have been in worse places than storybrooke I can "handle" small town Emma"

"you shouldn't have to "handle" small town"

"then what do you suggest when the homeless man on the side of the road has more cash than me?" asked Elijah

"you can stay with me"

"excuse me?"

"you can stay with me I mean I have a room mate but she would let you crash on the couch"

"Emma rule number one in the avoidance of robbery and possibly murder hand book thou shalt not let a stranger no matter how big of puppy dog eyes they have, crash on thou's couch" Elijah said in a British accent her face completely blank.

"ok did you just make that up on the spot or do you seriously follow those rules?"

"eh it depends on the situation"

"look lets go get your bike and walk it to my apartment I'm sure Mary Margret wont mind"

"ok that cant be her real name" Elijah cracked up at that she couldn't stop her self . seriously what horrible person names their kid Mary Margret?

"yeah laugh it up now cause if she hears you she will most likely make fun of your name then apologize after words" sighed Emma a tired smile on her lips.

Walking back to the dinner they walked her bike all the way across town to the old apartment building that Emma had told her about parking the bike they headed up the stairs. The long ride was starting to get to her leaning against the railing she quickly pushed off following Emma. the sheriff pulled out some keys opening the door the smell of tomato sauce filled her nose looking inside she found the tiny apartment kinda homey just standing in it. There was a tiny kitchen and living room with a set of stairs leading probably to the bedrooms the kitchen was currently empty setting down her things she rushed to the soup that was starting to bubble over turning off the stove she moved the pan off the burner.

"Mary Margret your soup is burning " called Emma shaking her head opening the fridge she pulled out some orange juice the sound of running feet caught Elijah's attention moving out of the kitchen to the living room area she saw the teacher from earlier scrambling to the stove seeing her soup was fine she looked to Emma.

"it wasn't me it was my new friend here Elijah " Emma explained.

"oh um thank you i-" Mary Margret froze when she saw Elijah though Elijah herself was no better this teacher this woman was so familiar but her short hair and submissive demeanor just couldn't be right.

"hi um I believe we saw each other at the dinner"

"oh yes I believe we did what are you doing here?" Mary Margret asked tilting her head in confusion.

"well she doesn't have a place to stay and she couldn't really afford a room so I offered to let her crash on the couch" Emma explained playing with the glass in her hand.

"you what Emma! you cant just- but we- she – uhhhh" groaning Mary Margret rubbed her eyes dropping them she glared at Emma.

"Emma would you mind going outside to talk for a minute?"

"Mary m-"

"look I can just go if its too much trouble" offered Elijah she didn't want Emma to have problems with her room mate because of her.

"no , no, no "said M&M" you can stay just please promise you won't steal anything"

Elijah gave Emma a look the blonde rolled her eyes.

"see all settled so get comfy cause your staying the night kid"

"ok thanks"

"Emma can I speak with you for a moment upstairs" M&M asked giving Elijah a tight smile

"sure "

"we'll be right back"

Elijah watched them go unlacing her boots she peeled off her jacket, laying down on the couch she couldn't help but close her eyes in a moment she was out.

…..

Upstairs Emma was zoning out while M&M lectured on and on about the dangers of letting a complete stranger in to their apartment. Emma had lived with worse heck Elijah was just a kid barely old enough to really do anything and so far her danger senses weren't going off. Nothing had happened and she seemed to be a good person she was just short on money. Having had enough of this lecture Emma started tuning back in to M&M.

"… besides it would be a lot of property damage and our rent is already high as it is-"

"ok look if you don't want her here I'll just tell her to leave"

Leaving before M&M could say any thing Emma made her way down stair she wasn't really going to kick Elijah out but it wouldn't hurt to check on the girl. Emma stopped at the bottom of the stair s the sight before her made her smile softly. The sound of M&M coming after her made her turn to quiet the woman.

"now Emma wait-"

"shh"

"but Emma-"

"shh"

Looking to her room mate M&M was confused following Emma's gaze she sighed. There on the couch lay one exhausted girl. She was curled up in the fetal position , her right arm under her head as a pillow her black hair was covering half her face. The leather jacket she had been wearing was draped over her like a blanket. The sight made her feel nothing but guilt , here she was accusing a complete stranger of theft and yet she was just a child, someone who should be at home in a nice warm bed not some strangers couch.

"you were saying?" asked Emma her eyes never leaving their guest.

"good night Emma"

Mary Margret didn't want to see the smirk of satisfaction on Emma's face.

**ok first chapter leave comments and stuffs either way im gonna keep going but helps to have ideas and feedback stuffs!**

**-echoxknox**


End file.
